The Second Bullet
by smores2946
Summary: sometimes second chances are like giving someone another bullet to shoot you in the head after they missed. AU, NEJITEN, ONE-SHOT, T- for swearing


**This is something really small that i just decided on writing, i feel that i finally got the hang of Neji's personality and it makes me so happy! i hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

After a cheat

Neji Hyuuga sat their silently with a soft smirk on his lips as he breathed out steams of his hot minty breath, he was seated at a metal table with all his friend outside of a bar. It was December and it was only a little past 11, all of his friends decided to go out and celebrate his new accomplishment in taking over the family buisness, Hyuuga corporation. Really he saw it as just an excuse to get drunk on a Friday night, but why not humor the lot of them. His bowl cut friend Lee, who sat on his left was having an intent, almost one sided conversation with his red haired friend Garaa, Lee made it a goal to always challenge him at something, even the most ridiculous of things. Next to Garaa was his brother Kankuro, Neji didn't really know him all that well, but he didn't mind him being there, he spoke to the man next to him, Shino Aburame, a quiet guy for sure, but once you got him talking on the right subject there was no stopping him. To his side a brown haired man, Kiba, who looked a lot like Kankuro, if not for the tattooed red triangles under his eyes, it'd be pretty believable, at the moment he was having a heated argument with a loud mouth blonde who could be no other than Naruto, soon to be his brother in law sense he was engaged to his younger cousin Hinata. Neji wasn't to fond of him at first, but then things changed, and with a few arguments here and there they're quite close. A large chubby man, Choji,came next, he wasn't doing much really, just scarfing down the sliders he'd ordered like no tomorrow, then there was his buisness partner Shikamaru, he was having a lazy conversation with the man that sat to Neji's right, Saskue a bit of a rival really, but still considered a friend. He didn't know what they were talking about, but it must have peaked their interest since their usually bored looking faces had small smiles on them. Neji let out a content sigh as he grabbed his cold beer and took a swig.

They were all suddenly snapped out of their little conversations and arguments as they heard a loud scream of

"WOMANIZING PIG!" even over the sound of trafficking cars right next to them on the road. The word was quickly followed by a resounding slap that made all the men flinch and caress their own cheek

"ohhhh" started Naruto "that sounded like it hurt" all the men nodded in agreement.

"babe! Hold on wait up!"

"fuck off!"

the men began to look around in curiosity as they noticed that the voices were coming from across the street and were starting to near them, they couldn't see anything though because of the cars in their way. Then, over a smaller car a little bit further back than where they were sitting, Neji spotted a Brunette walking through the cars, the two buns on her head bouncing, her face obviously filled with anger and hurt, and if he was correct tears, her heels clicked as she quickly walked.

"There" he nodded his head to where he was looking, all the males turned to see the soon to be public spectacle. A tall man with black hair and green eyes with a red swollen cheek was following the brunette

"babe! Please!" she made it to the side walk and turned on her heel to look at him

"please what asshole!? What could you possibly want?!"

"it's not what you think-!"

"oh now apparently im the one misunderstanding things, well then why don't you explain it to me! Or better yet, GO FUCK THE BLOND BIMBO THAT YOU'VE BEEN CHEATING ON ME WITH!"

She turned with more anger to walk up the street towards the bar,

" give me another chance! Ill break it off! We were gonna get engaged, come on!" She turned and wretched the engagement ring off her finger

"you think I want to even marry you after this?! Think again!" She threw the ring at him, and continued to walk now right next to their table, he ran up to her and grabbed her wrist, she whirled around and slapped him on his swollen cheek "dont you dare touch me" she seethed. He dropped to his knees

"please babe give me another chance! Another chance is all im asking!" She starred at him with a fist on her hip

"you know " she laughed dryly "i heard second chances could be a good thing" she gave him an empty smile "but sometimes second chances are like giving someone another bullet to shoot you in the head after they missed." her fake smile dropped and she gave him cold eyes "i'm not giving you the other bullet" tears fell more profusely from her eyes as she gritted out those words and then turned and went into the bar. The man, finally resigning, stood and walked away, he took out his phone and began to talk to someone, they didn't care though.

Neji sat their silently as they all began to talk about the scene that just unfolded, he was lost in his thoughts as he thought about the brunette, and what she had said about second chances. It struck him odd, he'd never heard of a simile such as that, so violent and cruel, yet...at times...unbelievably true...

Tenten sat their silently on the front steps of her apartment complex, she had her arms wrapped around her legs as she just starred at her knees. She itched for it, she needed it, the only reason she quit was for him, so who gives a fuck now? It's just her? so no one. She opened her purse and began to rummage around looking for it, once she spotted the familiar red box she slid the top open a bit and began to flick the bottom of the box until a cig popped up, she grabbed it and closed the box placing it beside her on the step, a bit more looking and she found her black lighter. She cupped the flame as she neared it to the butt, once they met she gave a small puff and then put the lighter away content at the feel of her nicotine. She missed this. She continued to smoke her cigarette, thinking of how she had achieved one pro to her disastrous end of a long term relationship.

"You know, that's not exactly the best habit to have" she was so shocked by the sudden voice that she almost dropped her cigarette, almost. She looked to where she heard the voice and inwardly gasped at the handsome man that stood before her, he had beautiful milky eyes, and pale skin, with long coffee brown hair, that he had tied off near the end, trying to recollect herself though she quickly looked away and simply said

"yeah...i've been told"

"then why haven't you stopped?" she gave a fake laugh

"i did, but after some shit, I didn't care anymore" she took a puff and blew out of her nostrils in slight frustration.

"i don't think you should jeopardize your health over someone else's actions" she heard him walk over and sit next to her, feeling the body heat from his thigh touch hers, she slightly shivered

"it's not because of this person, I did it way before they came along"

"but you stopped for them" she looked at him with a pointed glare

"how the fuck would you know?" without even looking at her, he held up her gold engagement ring that had a rosebud diamond in the middle, with her initials along with her ex fiances "ho-how did you-?"

"find this? I witnessed the little spat you had with that 'other person'" She was in shock as she looked at him and back at the ring, she turned her gaze forward, and in a dead voice spoke

"sell it, dump it," she turned her head away "I dont care what you do with it" she felt tears brim and she quickly took another puff hoping to distract herself while closing her eyes

"what you said about second chances" her eyes shot open "i firmly agree with you" her head snapped to look at him to now see him starring at her with a burning gaze "but don't make others suffer for one idiots mistake" he grabbed the cigarette from inbetween her fingers, and never breaking eye contact dropped it on the step and then scuffed it out "dont even make yourself suffer" He then looked down and reached for the same hand that once held the cancer stick, he opened her cold palm and placed the ring in the middle, curling her fingers over it and tightly gripping his hand over hers, the heat his hand was giving off was unbelievable and she could feel a slight warmth in her cheeks.

"if anything, you should decide the fate of this object" he then pulled away and stood, hands in his pockets "it'll bring you closure" he turned to her with a smirk "trust me" she blinked at him in shock, and before another thing could happen he had walked off already making his way around a corner, she blinked a few more times, and then looked down at her closed hand, two drips fell on her knuckles, she reached up and noticed that her cheeks were wet with tears. She looked back down, and then noticed that her box of cigarettes was no longer there. She took a few shakey breaths and then stood, turning around she made her way up the stairs and into the complex _'closure...maybe...i should start over...' _

4 months later Tenten was making her way through a crowded buiness lobby to a waiting elevator, making her way inside she checked her watch and smiled _'just on time'_ she fingered nervously the manilla folder in her engagement ring free hand. The elevator dinged signifying her floor, with a small smile she made her way out, walking to the receptionist confirming her appointment, as she neared the door a blonde haired girl with green eyes came out sobbing uncontrollably as she was being carried by a security guard, she yelled

"father my children!" as she reached out a pathetic happen. Tenten sat their silently in slight shock, then turned back to the slightly open wooden door, and sticking her head in saw a man standing infront of a large window with his hands in his pockets and his long...coffee brown hair...tied at the...end. She blinked in shock and then completely entered the office, closing the door behind her with a soft click. The man slowly turned his head to look at her, and then a mischevious smirk came over his pale lips

"something tells me you've found closure" he turned to completely face her, a smile slowly came over her lips as she simply shrugged her shoulders

"i guess you could say that"

Neither knew that in a few years time, they would be each others closure.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
